1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, in particular a stand for a display device having a display screen. The present invention also relates to a display apparatus including a display device and a stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, such as televisions, are conventionally mounted on stands. This enables, for example, the screen of the display to be presented to a user at the correct height. Some stands include a moving joint that allows the screen to be rotated about a horizontal axis. In this way, the tilt angle of the screen can be adjusted in a continuous manner by moving the joint.
It is advantageous for any stand on which a display device may be mounted to be robust and stable.
The present invention recognises that conventional stands for display devices do not allow the display device to be tilted so as to be able to point the screen at different angles relative to vertical in a simple, reliable and robust manner.